


glimmering hopes in grey

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Post-WWII, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris and neighboring towns; after a devastating war, Belgium took a look around. A vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	glimmering hopes in grey

hetalia (c) hidekazu himaruya.  
_i hereby claim that i gain no profit in the making._

* * *

 

Belgium came to France when everything was still duly grey. A group of people said that she should stick onto her own country and help people back on their feet again—

—but what was more right than to ask the neighbor, the elder, how to cope with the pain when she knew herself that only thing she needed was a friend other than human to share?

France had gone through a lot of bitter circumstances and bloody wars, so much pain of being left, also some big punches directly on his face by tremendously worst fate—and Belgium was glad that he was not that hurt and he was strong enough to support her.

She might had hurt him long, long ago in the Battle of Golden Spurs, but somehow, he would just smile on the reminiscence and told her, “We can’t help ourselves when it goes to human’s need of freedom—moreover, freedom on the making of their own decision.”

However, he was not that free to arrange a meeting with her. Lots of work, he said, and she answered with a nice reply and some encouragement words supposed to heal more of his wounds as well—as she understood, some scars must be still there, somewhere in his body, hiding and he was aware of them.

Thus, it was the reason why Belgium took her own private time wandering around some towns that served light for the world that once tried to find more hopes again. Paris was the center of her little adventure, and she also put her attention to the surrounding places.

Debris were in the some areas, the corner of neighborhood towns were not that pretty—and here was the world that tried to tie its hope high again on the branches of the tree of prayers. All Belgium saw was grey and dust dancing around, and it was as if she was on a dead city on the some places.

However it felt, surprisingly, like looking at the window to find the world out of our tiny environment was perfectly building its own future with the remaining pieces as foundations or propellers to sail along with the progressing time again. The people were helping each other, some were giving away foods, though simple cookings only, or beverages needed, while the others were hand-in-hand cleaning the debris or even working on new houses or emergency settlements.

Grey, yet alive.

She was not sure whether it was dust in her eyes or her soul was perfectly shaken.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: I really want to write a vignette about Belgium taking her own time 'enjoying' the reawaken-Paris, honestly, but I don't think the fruit meets my initial concept orz  
> Also, Battle of Golden Spurs; a war in 1300s where Flanders refused French's hegemony in their land, and in one reading I found, they preferred England at that time rather than France as a trading partner, so, yeah ....
> 
> p.s.: Correct me if I accidentally made some mistakes or inaccuracy, may you? Thanks for reading!


End file.
